ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahmad 15
Ahmad 15 is a series by Ahmad15 that follows HIS fiction Adventures. Episodes See also, List of Ahmad 15 episodes Season 1 (Ahmad 15) #Christmas Gifts (First Appearance) #Secrets Revealed #Ultimatrix, Meet your Creator! #Boo! #My World #In your Dreams #Oussama 15 #Final Battle pt. 1 #Final Battle pt. 2 Season 2 (Ahmad 15: Mega Power) #Ahmad 15 returns #Plumbers and the Gang #The secret of Ben Tennyson #Pet Project #Ahmad 15,000 #Osmosian #Against Mirror #Omar 15 Season 3 (Ahmad 15 vs. the Ultimate Two) #The Battle of the Osmosians #A Frenemy #A Sudden Preparation #A battle in a war #End of Arguments Season 4 (Ahmad 15: Fan Adventures) Make Your episode and type it's name Numbered below. type=create preload=Template:Ahmad_15_Episode default=Episode buttonlabel=Create episode width=50 # # # # # # # # Season 5 (Around the Universe in 8 episodes) #Piscciss #Pyros (Ahmad 15) (coming soon) #Osmos V #Hathor (Ahmad 15) (coming soon) #Petropia (Ahmad 15) (coming soon) #Lepidottera (Ahmad 15) (coming soon) #Forge of Creation (Ahmad 15) #Primus (Ahmad 15) (coming soon) Season 6 (Adventure World) #Growing Smaller pt. 1 #Growing Smaller pt. 2 (coming soon) #Collector (episode) #Korak (Ahmad 15) (coming soon) #Criminal Record (coming soon) #Stop! (coming soon) #Once and For all (coming soon) #Voided (coming soon) Season 7 (Ahmad 15 Vs. The Ultimate Enemy) #Ultimate Legend (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Inferno (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Detective (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Failure (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Weapon (Ahmad 15) (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Battle pt. 1 (Coming Soon) #Ultimate Battle pt. 2 (Coming Soon) Season 8 (Ahmad 15,000) Coming Soon... Specials * Movies #Ahmad 15: Final Battle #Ahmad 15: Mega Mom (movie) #Ahmad 15: Save Upchuck Norris #Ahmad 15: Wrecked Boat #Ahmad 15 + Fred 40 = Frad 55 #Ahmad 15 Vs. The Ultimate Two #Ahmad 15: Busted # Shorts See also, Ahmad 15 shorts #Meet Me, Me, and Me! #You must be shorter a little... #Need a hand? I've got four! # Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *'Ahmad15' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:05, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Video Games #Ahmad 15: Master of The Ultimatrix #Ahmad 15: Jack of All Trades #Ahmad 15 Vs. The Forever Knights #Ahmad 15: Air Adventure #Ahmad 15: Rise of The Ultimates #Ahmad 15: Angry Aliens #Ahmad 15: Underwater # # Openings (Space Music) (Beats) Our Hero is Down, What do we do? He has no clone, Who can come through? I can help you save the day! The Ultimatrix this is the Way! Fight all evil using it! Now Go hero or an Ultimate! (Rock Music) (Fast Jazz Beats) Ahmad 15! Season 3 (Space Music) (Beats) They are Together! Together Forever! The Ultimate Two! Now transform, You! Ahmad 15 will stop e them! He'll save us even after Ben! He will go fifteen not just Ten! Ahmad 15! (No Music) Versus the Ultimate Two (Rock Beat) '' Season 5 ''(space music) (beats) I've lost my aliens, Some of the Powerfull! Around the Planets, I will find them all! In 8 episodes! He never boes! (rock music beat) Ahmad 15! (No Music) Around the Universe in 8 episodes! Characters *Ahmad *Oussama (Best Friend) *Mega Mom *Azmuth *Father *Asad (Spydi) *Leypod *Imad (Friend) *Mother *Paradox *Santa Clause 'Villains' *Vilgax *Double Trouble (Ahmad 15) *Collector *Zs'Skayr *Damha *Ultimate Kevin *Forever Knights 'Aliens' Original Fifteen Wildmutt | Four Arms | Grey Matter| Razr Edge | Cannonbolt | Way Big | Swampfire | Big Chill | Humungousaur | Spidermonkey | Echo Echo | Mater | Storm | Alien X 'Others' Ultimate Chromastone | Upgrade | Diamondhead | Ripjaws | Stinkfly | Heatblast | Ghostfreak | Wildvine | Upchuck | Ditto | Eye Guy | Ahmadwolf | Ahmadmummy | Ahmadvicktor | Eon | Spitter | Buzzshock | Articguana Goop | Chromastone | Brainstorm | Jetray | Alien X | Lodestar | Rath | Nanomech | Terraspin | AmpFibian | Armodrillo | NRG | Water Hazard | Fasttrack | ChamAlien | Eatle | Jury Rigg Clockwork | Ultimate Swampfire | Ultimate Big Chill | Ultimate Humungousaur | Ultimate Spidermonkey | Ultimate Echo Echo | Ultimate Cannonbolt | Ultimate Wildmutt | Ultimate Way Big | Ultimate Ben Ahmad Snakepit | Atomix | Toepick | Shellhead | Sandbox | Ultimate Rath | Stink Arms | Diamond Matter | Heat Jaws Teleportal | Upgrade 2.0 | Blox | Gravattack | Feedback ' 'Exclusive Storm | Cloudster | Powerbros | LG | Ultimate GreyMatter | Ultimate Fourarms | Absorber | Mater | Mudluck | Light ' 'Trivia *Normally, Series have 3 or 4 main characters, but Ahmad 15 has only 2: Ahmad and Oussama! *Most of the Aliens are borrowed from Ben 10 series, but Aliens (like Storm, and LG) are invented by Ahmad and Aliens (like Teleportal, Upgrade 2.0, and Ultimate Chromastone) are not from Ben 10 series. *Season 5 will air before Season 4. *Season 7 was planned to be the Last Season. Further discussions forced the Creator to add another season after it. Category:Series Category:Others are the heroes Category:Ultimatrix Series Category:Others Are the Heroes